


【RASEO】Kiss me like that

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*RASEO*噗浪ㄉ辦公室梗*抒澔性轉注意、背德注意*BGM Shinhwa - Kiss me like that⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 3





	【RASEO】Kiss me like that

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *RASEO  
> *噗浪ㄉ辦公室梗  
> *抒澔性轉注意、背德注意  
> *BGM Shinhwa - Kiss me like that  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在溫柔的氣場之中將我束縛。  
⠀  
⠀  
等李抒澔終於驚醒的時候他們之間的關係早就沒有回頭的餘地了，即便知道金英助的婚姻關係只是掛名也一樣，她在心裡還是帶有罪惡感的，起初。貓一般的男人一步步的引導她掉入自己設下的陷阱，然後便再也無法自拔。  
⠀  
⠀  
時不時出現在桌上的高級點心、毫不避諱卻又能躲開辦公室同事耳目的視線，和茶水間的唇舌交換，還有更多，她偶爾在性事的期間會嘴上不留情的說對方狡猾，但是那人從來不反擊，只是一次又一次的增加動作的頻率直到將女人的嘴巴堵住，他總是如此，用滿溢的溫柔和愛意作為糖衣把微不足道的惡意包裹著，李抒澔想。  
⠀  
⠀  
就像現在，以工作的名義將她請入對方的辦公室，迅雷不及掩耳的速度將門鎖上，然後將她帶到辦公桌上坐定，像是在服侍女王一般的小心翼翼，不想要傷害她的任何一寸肌膚，李抒澔先是有些不好意思的伸出指尖，害羞地透著淡淡的粉，然後單膝下跪著，專心致志的套住，再從踝部沿著女人的腿部線條往上，一直到大腿跟，又抬眼看著她。  
⠀  
⠀  
似乎在尋求許可卻又不給對方拒絕的空間，逕自將黑色的絲襪撕裂，襯得女人的膚色更加白皙，同時雙手撐在對方的兩側，距離拉到最近，甚至能嗅到身上的香氣，金英助再一次低下頭小心地用牙齒把破洞撕得更大，用唇舌在李抒澔的腿間游移，亂七八糟的。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你把我弄得好濕啊⋯⋯」李抒澔有些不好意思的撇過頭。然後金英助這才站起身將坐在辦公桌上的人放倒，女人的雙手掛在他的脖子上，咫尺的距離讓他忍不住想要縮短，又再次吻上，以親吻作為回答。  
⠀  
⠀  
合身的窄裙因窘迫的姿勢向上捲起，男人的手在裙擺處似碰非碰的，弄到李抒澔癢得不行，只能輕輕瞪一眼，卻又害怕對方會因此收手，明明知道這樣會一發不可收拾，每次卻都放任對方在身上點火。金英助看到愛人這番模樣才終於揚起嘴角做擴張，靈巧的像條蛇，手上動作的同時還要讓那人沒有喘息的機會，甜得出蜜的低吟被一個個吞進腹中，手指抽插的期間他能感覺到穴壁的每一個細胞都像是在將他緊緊捉住。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我們親愛的這樣子挽留我會讓我一輩子都不想出來的呦？」溫熱的手指在更溫熱的後壁小力的按壓，一邊看著對方的反應，像是揪住老鼠尾巴將其反覆玩弄的貓咪，對方的弱點一覽無遺，然後又緩緩地取出手指，慢條斯理的抽起一張面紙擦拭，李抒澔撐起上半身小幅度的動了姿勢，下半身的黏膩感讓她不太舒服，但對方又遲遲不繼續動作，她扁著嘴抬起一隻手，用自己的一根指頭與對方的相扣。  
⠀  
⠀  
此舉在金英助眼中就像在求歡，他笑著鬆開對方握住自己的那隻手，在器官進入身體的同時十指相扣，並且將所有的一切都拋開，然後在她耳邊低語：「現在開始只有你與我的世界。」


End file.
